


【双表哥】维罗纳故事

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: Tybalt - TR Ver，tybalt - Nico Ver
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt
Kudos: 1





	【双表哥】维罗纳故事

**Author's Note:**

> Tybalt - TR Ver，tybalt - Nico Ver

tybalt一定要杀了茂丘西奥。他这个月第五十八次这样想。不杀他也行，看在朱丽叶的面子上（罗密欧？什么罗密欧？），但一定要揍得他下不来床，然后让他的蒙太古朋友喂他一个月的饭吧。

第五十九次接连而至。就在此刻，就在当下——茂丘西奥像恶魔飞扑一般在他后背上拍了一巴掌之后，还嫌不够吓到他似地又向他怀里探去。

“还抱着她呢。你真的很喜欢这只猫，是不是？因为你们是同类吗？”

恶魔之手眼看着就要落上去，tybalt全身的汗毛都一个激灵竖了起来，他倒着窜了三步远。他手臂间的黑猫明显地动了动，尾巴上炸开的毛扫到了他的下巴。

tybalt把黑猫搂紧了。“是他。”他瞪着茂丘西奥，不满地纠正。

“是吗？”茂丘西奥倒是很感兴趣，“我还以为是位坏脾气的美丽姑娘。我能摸摸他吗？”

“那你得问他自己同不同意。”tybalt不确定地回答，脸上出现了真实的忧虑。可是他为什么在这里和茂丘西奥进行这样一场往来了三句还没打起来的对话？茂丘西奥还想摸他怀里的猫？

噢，朱丽叶，当然是因为朱丽叶。朱丽叶总是会来劝架的。茂丘西奥永远嬉皮笑脸，朱丽叶也会笑意盈盈——他和哥哥最为爱护的表妹，放在心尖儿保护的天使，现在也是一位蒙太古了。

可是他的哥哥今天还是没有回来。

“好吧，好吧。他一直在瞪我。”茂丘西奥又开始喋喋不休，好像从来不知道怎么闭上嘴，并且总能发现新乐趣，“他只让你抱，是吗？等大的猫王子办事回来，你说他是会挠他，还是会允许他也摸一摸？”

“哥哥！”tybalt喊。

当时他面对一只黑猫叫出了哥哥，惊慌又欣喜。

黑猫缓缓后退了两步，看不清神情。

“哥哥。”tybalt又叫了一声，固执又哀求。

可是猫的灵活终究不是人类之躯可以比拟。黑猫消失在了他的视野里。当他找了半个城终于再次看到那条耷拉下来的尾巴时，对方——那只猫——正无精打采地趴在城墙上，把自己卷成一个团儿。

而这番神态在此时的tybalt眼中实在是过于人性化了，简直就像在生闷气。而他清楚地记得哥哥生闷气的时候是什么模样。

于是他仰着头，鬼使神差地对着墙上的黑猫伸出双手。

“您先下来……我们回家，好不好？”

他停了一下。再开口时声音已经变得很轻。

“我一个月没有见到你了。我很想你。”

这是他和这只黑猫的第一次相遇。

这天距卡普莱家Tybalt的失踪已时隔一个月。

关于茂丘西奥的问题，tybalt不知道答案。他真的不知道。他连他的哥哥什么时候会回来都不知道。他抱着怀里的黑猫，一个人来到城墙下，沉默地在墙根处坐了下来。他落寞地盯着地面，双眼无神。这副样子要是被Tybalt看到，他肯定又要被Tybalt揉脑袋，他的一头金发会被揉得乱七八糟，然后Tybalt又会摇着头笑，再给他把头发整理好。

他现在长得比哥哥都高，可他总是愿意低下脑袋来让哥哥给他整理头发的。

他抱着膝盖把自己蜷紧了些。黑猫从他胳膊里跳了出来，蹲在他身前的地面上看他。

“我都快觉得是我自己疯了。不知为什么第一眼就觉得你是哥哥。”tybalt苦笑了一下，向黑猫伸出手，“你真的是吗？你不是的，对吗？”

黑猫跟他的眼睛对视着，然后上前两步，歪歪脑袋蹭了蹭他的手指。

不同于茂丘西奥口中的版本，Tybalt并没有出城办什么事情。事实上整个蒙太古家所知的也仅限于一个Tybalt出城了的说辞。卡普莱夫人和先生对于要不要把侄子的失踪通知新婚的朱丽叶而犹豫不决，忧心忡忡，最后是tybalt委婉但坚决地拍板定论。他在这里一向没有什么话语权，他和Tybalt也习惯了孤独的沉默，做那个只在需要时出现的卡普莱家看门人。但如果现在有什么是不在场的Tybalt会希望他做的，那不让朱丽叶难过与担心就是其中重要的一项。

他们的舅舅最终发出无声的叹息，点了点头。

卡普莱家全家都在寻找Tybalt。小伙子与姑娘们轮流出城，周边的村落，临近的城市，几天后再带回同样沮丧的消息。又一段时间后，令人不安的、忌讳的流言与猜测难以避免地开始冒头。仆人们在摇头与叹息中咬耳朵，tybalt还看到一两位姑娘躲在角落偷偷抹眼泪。

tybalt低着头不发一语，只是抱着黑猫又一次来到了马厩。他像昨天，前天，大前天和再之前的每一天一样，在清早的阳光照进阁楼前骑马出城，向维罗纳左近的山林更深处前行，寻找可能存有的Tybalt的靴子足迹，遗落下的随身物品，或者外套，或者其他随便什么。他探索得一次比一次更深，出发得也一天比一天更早，如果来得及便可在月亮垂于塔顶之上时赶回。

他坚信Tybalt没有死。他反反复复地对自己念叨，在睡梦里也对自己这样说。他的哥哥是维罗纳最高明的剑士，在无论多么惊险的时刻也不曾轻易向死亡屈服。在他们的童年时期，还是孤儿的Tybalt就教会同样是孤儿的他如何活下去。

维罗纳在马蹄声中被留在了身后。tybalt一手抱着黑猫，一手握着缰绳，向着林子深处疾速而行。这景象其实有点诡异了，但这又有什么关系呢？他甚至都不知道自己是不是已经疯了。

他一边抱着困惑又固执的直觉去笃信这只黑猫就是他的哥哥，一边又带着他去找寻Tybalt的痕迹，他觉得自己的理智被割裂成了两半。

林中的风在耳边呼啸，他有点担心会不会吓到手臂中的小家伙。可黑猫没有一丝惧色，只是安静地趴在他肩上。

但是今晚他走得太远。

“对不起。”tybalt垂着眉毛，“今晚恐怕是回不去了。”

“你冷不冷？这里怪阴森的，我想我需要做一个火把。”

“我们得找个地方落脚过夜。别从我身边跑开，好吗？我不能在这里把你也弄丢。”

他此刻坐在一棵树下对膝盖上的猫诚恳地道歉。黑猫也不乱跑乱动，只是眨眨眼睛。他的马在一旁自娱自乐地踩着树叶。

他叹了口气。

他是在返程的路上耽搁了时间的。那时过于警觉的耳朵追寻到了某种声音，他立刻循声而去，专注使他没有意识到自己已经远远偏离了来时的路，而声音的来源却是一只踩着树枝的小狼。他不想伤它，也不能让它伤了猫，只能拿起腰间没出鞘的刀和它过了几招来将它吓退。

而黑猫，这只神秘莫测的黑猫，在tybalt动起来的瞬间就一个翻身跃到了马背上，稳当当地落在了这个既不至使tybalt分心又能安全观战的地方。

“你不怕狼。你是位勇敢的战士，是吗。哥哥会喜欢你的。”

“你真的很有灵性。”tybalt摸摸他的头，“我都……”他顿了顿，垂下了眼睛，“我都真的要信了。”

“你是吗，是哥哥吗。是的话点点头？”

黑猫凝视了他一会儿，毛茸茸的脑袋上下晃了晃。

tybalt屏住了呼吸。他呆滞地睁大着眼睛，和黑猫大眼瞪小眼。良久后，tybalt摇摇头笑了，那是一种人在自嘲时常见的笑容。他笑着笑着眉毛就耷拉了下来，他的眼眶红了。

“你居然还真点头了。”

“那好吧。那你现在在哪？这一个多月……你过得好吗。”

“你真的离开维罗纳了吗。”

“为什么不带我一起走。”

tybalt抬手捂住眼睛，在这一个多月之后的夜晚终于掉下泪来。

“为什么把我一个人留在这？”

黑猫在月光下优雅地上前，踩着他的腿窜上他的肩，伸出舌头轻舔他的脸颊。

“我必须得这么做。”tybalt愁眉苦脸。

黑猫退到了墙角，尾巴不赞同地甩到了天上。

“求你了，过来，我会轻轻的。”tybalt好言相劝。

黑猫一个箭步窜上他的脑袋，踩着他的头发从一个角落又窜到了另一个角落。

“刚才姑姑的话你也听到了。我必须得给你洗个澡。”tybalt委屈极了。

这是他们在林子里过夜的第二天。一人一猫一回家就被卡普莱夫人拎去了浴室。

温水从指尖缓慢地流过，手心下的茸毛湿漉漉地滑过他的手指。tybalt小心梳理着，宽大的手掌从黑猫的耳朵一路顺到尾巴尖。

“你看，也没有那么遭，是吧？”

黑猫扬起头眯了眯眼睛。tybalt用温水给他冲完最后一遍，轻手轻脚地用毯子把他包裹起来。他隔着毯子柔和地抚摸他，给他擦干，二十分钟后黑猫从毯子里钻了出来，从容地甩了甩身体，余下的水珠甩得tybalt满脸都是。

tybalt微笑着挠了挠他的耳朵，没一会儿又垂下了头。

“我不知道为什么第一眼就觉得你就是他。”tybalt声音低落，“可是你真的很像他。”

tybalt把他抱进怀里。这只黑猫棕色的眼睛炯炯有神，头顶上有一些浅色的毛发，连耳朵尖上都有一小圈颜色不一样的毛，小小的，圆圆的，就像Tybalt的耳环。

tybalt俯下身，闭起眼睛在这只尖尖的耳朵上吻了一吻。

tybalt是被压醒的。迷迷糊糊之间身上多出的重量让他的后背在床垫里下陷。他猛然睁开眼睛，眼前的景象让他呆愣在当场，完全失去了一个战士的行动力。

“这么弄醒你不是我的本意，但是，”Tybalt有点暴躁地抓了抓头，“我自己也并不清楚为什么今晚突然就变回来了。别怕，我……我同样也不知道当初怎么变成的那样——我是指，猫。见鬼的，我真不知道。我不是故意消失一个月。你别哭啊。我一直在这，你看。我在这，好吗。别哭了。”

“操他的，我不知道，真的不知道。也可能是天生的吧。操，管他的。好了，没事了，都过去了。”

“哎，你对着猫不是挺能说话的吗，怎么见到我真人了反而只会瞪眼了。这样吧。趁我还没完全变回去。”Tybalt耸耸肩，“我们就在这里做一次，就现在，怎么样？”

tybalt觉得自己变成了哑巴。

他的哥哥真的是那只黑猫，他的哥哥现在头发间支楞着未消失的耳朵，而他的腿已经感到了哥哥的尾巴正在来回扫着。

他的哥哥要跟他做一次。

“当然。不仅限于现在。从现在开始，以后，以后的以后，我们可以做很多很多次。只要你也愿意。”Tybalt伸手抚摸他泪痕未干的脸，“我也很想你。我没法出声告诉你。我也很想你。”

“还有我永远不会把你一个人留下。”

tybalt的手在Tybalt头发间的那两只耳朵上忍得发颤。他在最后一次非要征求哥哥同意时被Tybalt一把拉下来用吻堵住了嘴。

“别婆婆妈妈的。”Tyblat说，“做。我知道你喜欢。”

他的哥哥永远干脆利落。

这就是本月发生在维罗纳的故事。

Fin.


End file.
